ootsfandomcom-20200222-history
It's a Real Life-Saver
}} Haley gets back into the action with a new bow. Cast * Haley Starshine ◀ ▶ * Celia ◀ ▶ * The Greysky City Thieves' Guild ** Bozzok ◀ ▶ ** Hank ◀ ▶ ** Eighth Level Greysky Rogue ◀ ▶ ** Yor ◀ ▶ ** Eyepatched Thief ◀ ** Red-Headed Thief ◀ ** Two other Rogues Transcript Haley: Let's see... Distance? Kinda weak. Seeking? I've got a feat that can do most of that already. Rogue #1 (off-panel): I think I hear them in the den, Guildmaster! Haley: Axiomatic? Ugh, not in this lifetime. Haley: Ah, here we go. Haley: This one. Haley: This one's mine now. Haley: Here, take a crossbow. Celia: Haley, if I was willing to risk killing these people, I would have been blasting them with lightning the whole time. Haley: Celia, did you SEE how close they just came to killing me? Celia: Believe me, I saw. And if I wasn't willing to betray my principles then, why would I start now? Haley: Fine, whatever. Just stay out of my way, then, because I intend to betray your principles all over the friggin' place. Rogue #1: Hey! I found— Haley's arrow hits the rogue with a critical hit, "twang! burst!". The rogue dies and is encased in ice. Haley: Nice. Celia: Oooo! What is that peppermint smell? A close up of Haley's new bow: Haley shoots two rogues, "twang! twang!" Rogue #2: My mouth feels like a cool mountain spring! Rogue #3: My last breath... Rogue #3: ...is also my mintiest... Haley: Hey, Bozzok!! Haley: I got two things you've needed desperately for some time: An arrow to the gut, and a breath freshener! Bozzok: Maybe we can trade—I've got something to finish up that trim Crystal gave you. Haley shoots three arrows, one hitting Bozzok, "thunk!" Bozzok: Nnnh! Bozzok: One cut below the chin ought to do the trick. Celia: Come on, Haley! You can do it! Hank: Excuse me, are you sufficiently distracted? Celia: Huh? Yor: CHARGING GRAPPLE ATTACK! Celia: Ahhh! Celia: Darn it! Not again! Hank: Oh my gods, Yor, I swear, you do NOT need to keep shouting out your attacks! This isn't manga! Yor: Sorry Hank. Celia: Hey, if you want, he could let go and we could try it again. Hank: Shush. D&D Context * Haley describes several enchantments on bows in Pete's collection: ** Distance doubles the range increment of the weapon. (Each range increment introduces a -2 penalty to hit.) ** Seeking causes the arrow loosed from the bow to veer towards the target, negating concealment modifiers and other effects. Haley has the Improved Precise Shot Feat, which negates the same bonuses, except when the target has total cover. ** Axiomatic weapons are Lawfully aligned and gain bonus damage to Chaotic creatures. Chaotic creatures take a negative level when attempting to wield such a weapon, and since Haley is Chaotic Good, she would suffer the penalty. ** The one she picks has the Icy Burst enchantment. This combines the Frost enchantment for 1d6 cold damage with each arrow with the ability to explode with frost on a critical hit dealing an additional 2d10 damage in this case since the weapon is a longbow with a critical hit multiplier of x3. This bow also has a +5 enchantment giving +5 to hit and damage with arrows from this bow. In addition to the normal Icy Burst effects, this bow appears to freeze the opponent in a block of ice when making a critical hit. * Being Distracted can provoke an Attack of Opportunity, or prevent one on the part of the distracted creature. * Charging attacks gain +2 to hit. * Grapple attacks normally provoke an Attack of Opportunity. When successful it allows the character to hold another creature immobile or deal damage as per an unarmed strike. Trivia * The title refers to Life Savers candy, which has a "Wint-O-Green" flavor. The markings on the +5 Icy Burst Arch-O-Ry bow parody the packaging of this candy. External Links * 615}} View the comic * 99292}} View the discussion thread Category:Uses Charge Category:Uses Grapple Category:Haley Runs Afoul of the Greysky City Thieves Guild